Child Corruption
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gaby screamed in horror when she saw Sam with a gun. Sam growled,"Why? What's wrong with this?" Sam shot a man, effectively killing him. "Please tell me what's wrong with that because I certainly don't know." Scam/Sam


**Title: Child Corruption**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Summary: **He had to be the devil himself for manipulating her into thinking that killing was okay.

**AN: This was inspired by a drabble I wrote in "It's Still Murder" (the one called Trust Me). This is an extended oneshot. **

* * *

**1993:**

"Samantha dear. Timmy's here!" The little girl's green eyes widened as she ran to the front door, running past her mother.

_I swear, that girl likes him more than me. _She thought, sighing before running to meet Tim. Picking up her daughter and placing her away from the door, (something Sam objected to), Gabby opened the door and smiled when seeing the nineteen-year-old boy.

"Hello Mrs. Simpson." Tim smiled, looking like the object of perfection, and immediately Sam raised her arms, wanting him to pick her up. Tim smiled, doing so, and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

Gabby sighed. "Thanks so much Tim for doing this for us. Our jobs are so hectic and I'm just glad that someone we trust so much can take care of our little girl for us." Tim replied, saying it was no problem, leaving Gabby to put her bags in her car with her husband honking on the horn.

"I have to go. You know where everything is right?" She called from the other room. Tim smirked, knowing he would be able to do what he wanted just like he has been able to do every year before this one.

"Of course Mrs. Simpson."

"Thank you so much. Ok I have to go." She stopped, looking at her daughter, and sighed. "I'm sorry Samantha. Give mommy a hug." Sam frowned, hugging Tim tighter until he told her to go to her mom.

"Listen to your mom Samantha."

Samantha smiled and reached out to hug her mom and give her a kiss, something which surprised Gabby.

"It amazes me how she always listens to whatever you say!"

_I know. _He thought, watching Sam hug him again.

"I have to go now, okay? Bye Tim! Tell your parents I say hi. Bye Sam!"

_She does everything I say. _

He looked at the little girl, smirking. "Would you like to hear a story Sam?"

"Yea!" She said with excitement, her eyes brightening up with happiness.

"I thought you might." He sat her down on the table, and then leaned against it on his elbows.

"Do you want to know what I did yesterday?" Sam nodded eagerly, smiling even more when he handed her a cookie. "Yesterday, a man I knew went away."

She gulped, swallowing her cookie. "Why'd he go away?"

Tim smirked. "He wasn't a good man Sam. Bad people always go away."

"Like my parents?" She asked, tilting her head.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily say they're bad people, but they certainly aren't the nicest people in the world since they left you here." Sam frowned, bowing her head down. "Hey, cheer up." He said, picking up her chin with his finger. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Her face broke into a smile. "Yea! You're always here!"

He smirked.

"So..." She started, her eyes wandering around everywhere, trying to act innocently. "What happened to that man?"

He smirked and chuckled, knowing nothing got past her. She was a smart child, and at such a young age too...

_Just like me. _

"Well, I had to go do my job. He did some bad things Sam." Her eyes widened.

"What did he do?" She whispered, hearing and seeing him and **only **him.

**Only** _**him.**_

He shrugged. "He was in the police force... and he stopped a man from killing another man. The man, who the officer stopped, was trying to get revenge on the man who raped his daughter. ... She was your friend Sam, remember Tiffany?."

She gasped. Tim nodded.

"And he didn't let him **kill** him?" She said angrily, mad at the fact that Tiffany, her older family friend, was hurt.

"Terrible isn't it?"

She huffed. "Yes!"

Inwardly he smirked, hearing her answer.

He expected that she'd say that.

After all...

She always _did _listen to him.

* * *

**1995: **

She ran to the door when she heard the doorbell ringing throughout her house, and opened the locks in the matter of seconds before her mom even reached the door.

"Tim!" She cried out, reaching out to hug him. The now 21-year-old man picked up the 6-year-old and carried her into the house.

"Emergency again Mrs. Simpson?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Gabby sighed, giving him the answer,

"Yea, as usual. My boss won't leave me alone, and this time Sam's father is in Spain, since they needed help curing some disease and..." She sighed. "Thank you for coming." She said, giving a small smile. "I'm sorry for bothering you during Spring Break but--"

"It's okay Mrs. Simpson." He hugged Samantha tighter. "I love Sam." He inwardly smirked, knowing his real reason for loving her was not because she was just a sweet little girl, but she was a sweet little girl who was full of lies and deceit all in the form of innocence.

"I love Tim too!" She cried out, smiling all the while.

"Sammie, bye! I love you." Sam, whose head was digging into the crook of Tim's shoulders, looked like she nodded and muffled words that Gabby coulnd't hear.

Gabby frowned.

"Sam..." Tim said, in a "warning" tone. Sam lifted her head up and smiled. "I love you mommy!"

Gabby gave her a sad smile, knowing the only reason Sam had even bothered to respond was because of Tim.

**It's **_**always **_**because of Tim. **

_Is it really safe for me to leave her with Tim? He's an honest boy, and the son of my best friend but... _

_Every time Tim comes around, Sam seems to drift farther and farther away from me... _

"I love you too sweetie." She whispered, saying her goodbyes before leaving the house.

"Why does mommy always get to go on trips? Why does she never take me?" Sam asked quietly, seeing her mom's car leaving the driveway.

Tim frowned when the car finally went away. "I told you Sam... Bad people tend to go away." He whispered, but smiled and shrugged it off as nothing when she turned around and asked him what he said.

"I want to go on a trip!" She said, slumping her shoulders when she knew she couldn't.

"I have an idea Sam." She furrowed her eyebrows, showing her confusion. "Do you want to go on a trip with me?" She broke out into a smile.

"Yea!"

He inwardly smirked and put her shoes on her, then took her outside into his car.

"I want to sit in the front!" He turned around, staring at her. "Sam, I told you. Only people I trust the most and care for the most sit in front of me. That way they can always be near me."

"You don't trust me? You don't like me?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but he shook his head.

"Of course not." He whispered, ruffling her hair. "To be honest, you're the only person I care for, the only person I trust..."

She gave him a small smile.

"You too!"

_Is that so Sam? Am I really the only person you care for? Or are you just saying that? _

"I don't like my mommy." She shook her head. "She always leaves me. And you said bad people always leave. So she must be bad. And so I don't like her."

Inside, he laughed. He smirked. He chuckled. He grinned.

But on the outside he frowned. "Sam that's not good. You should always tell your mom you love her."

She frowned.

He brought his head closer to hers. "Doesn't mean you actually _have _to love her."

She grinned.

"Ready to go?" He said, smiling while moving away from her to face the steering wheel. She eagerly nodded, biting her lip to contain her excitment. He began to drive when he smirked when thinking of his destination, knowing that his corruption of this little girl, the one he knew wouldn't blab out his secrets, was going better and better each day, each year. Not only was she drifting away from the people who knew what was best for her, she believed everything _he _said.

Mrs. Simpson didn't have to know that he was the opposite of what she believed he was.

A gentleman. Loyal, honest, hardworking, (when it came to _his _kind of work he was definitely hardworking), trustworthy, kind, sweet, a perfect person to leave her daughter with.

He scoffed inwardly.

He finally pulled into another driveway after an hour or so of driving, and looked behind him to find the little girl asleep.

_She's the perfect picture of innocence, yet she is built with deceit and lies. _

He smirked.

_Just like me. _

He got out of the car and moved over to the backseat to carry her into his arms, closing the door with his foot before gently waking her up.

_She's the only one I can __**trust. **_

_**Care for. **_

_She's the only one with who I act __**gentle. **_

_**Kind. **_

_The rest of them are __**cheated**__ with. _

_Because that's just the kind of person I am. _

He looked down at the little girl in his arms.

_And that's just the kind of person I'm going to __**mold**__ her into becoming. _

He finally woke her up, actually **smiling **when she yawned and rolled around in his arms, until he finally got her to stand behind him and to allow him to ring the doorbell.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Sssh." He whispered. "Just wait and see."

She nodded, hiding behind him.

He smirked, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a gun, not allowing Sam to see it just yet.

"Close your ears Samantha." Although she was confused she did what he said, (when didn't she?), and stared at the door behind his leg.

It opened.

The man inside the house gasp and screamed, running away from Tim but he wouldn't have that.

It wasn't long before he fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his wound.

"T-Tim?" Sam asked, scared and confused as to what just happened.

He put the gun back into his coat pocket and picked her up, carrying her in his arms again. Walking over to the corpse, he began to explain it to her, showing her the dead body.

"See Sam. There are a lot of _bad_ people in this world... and they don't deserve to live in this world... What's the point of living if they're going to be bad, hm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She hesitantly nodded, looking at the dead body.

"What did he do?"

Tim sighed, staring at the dead man. "Something so bad... I can't even begin to tell you what he did."

"But I want to know." She asked, pleading him with a pout.

He smiled. "Fine, since you asked so nicely. This man over here", he kicked the dead body, "Didn't listen to something I said. I told him what to do, and how to do it, but he didn't listen at all. And that hurt me very badly, and because of him... I wasn't able to visit you that one weekend when you really wanted me to come?." Her mouth fell open.

She gasped. "He didn't listen? To _you_? Why wouldn't he listen to you? HOW couldn't he listen to you?"

Tim shrugged. "Isn't it horrible?"

Sam nodded quickly, bobbing her head up and down. "That IS horrible." He smiled.

"Let me tell you something Sam... it's not a sin to kill those who need to be punished. Say it with me."

"It's not a sin to kill those who need to be punished. Got it!" She smiled, proud that she was able to say it all.

"You won't forget this, right?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I never forget anything _you _tell me."

He took out the gun and pointed it at the man again, even though he was dead. His eyes glanced at Sam.

"Would you like to try?"

Her eyes widened, both in shock and excitement. "Yea! Yea, yea!" She took the gun, allowing him to help her pull the trigger.

"Now, say this man was alive Sam." He said, smirking inwardly. "Why would you get rid of him? Why would you make him go away?"

She smiled, happy that she remembered his words.

"It's not a sin to kill those who need to be punished." She grinned and pulled the trigger, shooting the dead body over and over again, laughing while she did so. It didn't bother her that she was trigger-happy at that point, because she didn't see anything **wrong **with it.

Those who sin deserve punishment, don't they?

Her smiles and laughs turned into a frown when the gun stopped shooting. "Aw! It won't do it anymore!"

He laughed, knowing that his steps on making this little girl just like him was going _very_ well. "That's because it's out of bullets. Give me the gun." She did as he asked, sad that she couldn't have **fun** anymore.

She **always **did _exactly _as _**he **_asked.

* * *

**1998: **

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Hey Sam... your mom isn't home right now."

It saddened him, (yes, it actually saddened him. Shocker, ain't it?), to see tears streaming down her cheeks. He frowned, picking her up and carrying her, even at the age of 9.

She never was too heavy for him.

The now 24-year-old man kindly asked the girl what was wrong, what had happened, in a soothing and compassionate voice in place of what her mother should have been feeling, what her mother should have been saying.

But her mother wasn't there.

_She never is. _

Even at 24, Tim never got tired of babysitting his favorite little girl. He kept tabs on when the Simpsons had trips just so he'd be the first one they'd consider to watch after their daughter.

_Not that they'd choose anyone else. _

_Knowing the way __**I **__raised Sam, she won't listen to anyone but me anyway. _

"A-and then, T-tina said--" Listening to every word she said, making sure she **knew **he was listening to every word he said, she continued to cry and tell her his problem, and then finally ended her story by hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"It's okay Sam." He said, rubbing her back soothingly. "They're bad people for making you cry like that. Don't worry. One day, they'll get what they deserve." She nodded, then kissed him on the cheek.

"T-thank you." She said shyly. "I mean, my mom isn't here and everything so..."

"It's not a problem at all." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm always here for you."

"I know." She said, smiling. "My mom might not be here when I need her, but at least you are!" She said, hugging him again.

When she wasn't looking he smirked.

The next day, when Sam went to school, she curiously went over to the crowd of crying and screaming people who were surrounding something.

Pushing her way through the crowd, her eyes widened when she found bullets, lots of bullets, buried in the body of Tina Rogers, the girl who had upset her yesterday. Looking over the body, Sam noticed that Tina's body happened to look identical to the body Tim had her shoot years ago.

Bullets. **Everywhere**.

She knew Tim had done this. He never would let her get hurt, no matter what the cost.

She bowed her head down, and many would think that she's sad for Tina's death...

But in reality, she was smirking.

_She's a sinner, right? _

_And sinners __**always**__ go away._

* * *

**2001: **

_Ring, Ring... _

Sam looked at her phone, smiling when she saw who it was, and excused herself from her friends.

"Hi!"

"Hey there. Need a ride home?"

"Sure!" She said, excited.

She waited outside the school, smiling when she saw his black Vanquish coming towards her. She waved, and sat inside the front seat, knowing only _she _was allowed there.

"Is my mom home?" She asked him, knowing the answer but asking out of politeness.

"Nah." She shrugged, a little hurt but not letting him know it.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't be sad." Her eyes widened. How did he figure out that...

_Oh right. It's Tim. _She thought, giving him a small smile. _He knows me better than anyone. _

He sighed. "I know what'll cheer you up. Do you want to go on another trip?"

She smirked, knowing what he meant. "Duh. You know the answer to that."

He smirked again, seeing as both of them knew the reason behind the "trip".

_I've always been trigger-happy, and just like she's been following in my footsteps with everything else, she'll follow in my footsteps now too._

* * *

**2004: **

She shut the door, immediately going upstairs without paying attention to the luggage piled near the stairs, leaving without saying "hi" to her mom.

"Sam! Come down here please."

Stopping in her tracks, her instincts told her something bad was about to happen but she went downstairs anyway to see both her parents sitting down, expecting her to do so as well.

"Yes...?"

Gabby sighed. "We have another trip--"

"I know." Sam said, shrugging. "I'm used to it."

Gabby sighed again. "I'm sorry Sam. It's not like we want to leave you here, it's just that--"

"it's fine, really." Sam said emotionally, trying not to tell her mom that she was a little depressed every time she left, that anger built up in her each and every time she went away.

"Well..." She looked at her husband. "What your father and I want to tell you is that... we think you're old enough to stay here by yourself and you're allowed to invite Clover and Alex over. You don't seem to hang out much anymore..." Gabby glared at the floor. "You're always with Tim."

Sam's instincts blared again. "What's wrong with Tim?"

Gabby looked at her daughter, pleading her to understand. "Nothing Sam, it's just that, you're growing up now and Tim is... Tim is an older **man**, and--"

"So? You didn't have a problem with it before!" She was shouting now but she didn't care. Gabby grew angry at her daughter for raising her voice.

"Sam! Lower your voice!"

"NO!" She screamed, glaring at her own mother.

"Sam, I forbid you from seeing Tim if **this **is how you're going to act!"

"You can't keep me away from him!"

Gabby scowled. "Watch me."

"Ugh!" She ran out the front door, slamming it behind her. Gabby ran behind her but couldn't catch up.

"Sam! SAM!"

She didn't answer.

Sam, on the other hand, was running as fast as she could away from her house, from her mom, from her parents, from everything. Looking behind her and deciding it was a good enough amount of distance, she took out her phone and called Tim and asked him if he could pick her up.

"Of course." He said, already in the seat of his car and heading towards her.

He smirked as he drove, knowing the Gabby had probably done something horrible to Sam at this point. That's the only way she could have sounded so distressed. Sam wouldn't cry over small things, not like she did when she was 9.

He remembered **everything** about her.

He finally reached her, and it made him angry to see her cry.

_Gabby… _He thought angrily.

She didn't say anything in the car, and he could tell she didn't want to talk yet. He drove silently, reaching his house where she kept her spare clothes in times of emergencies like this one.

When entering, she collapsed on his couch, still saying nothing. He sighed, looking her over, and then picked her up to place her on his lap sideways. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back soothingly, telling her he would wait forever, he'd always be there, he'd never make her choose, everything opposite of what her parents seemed like.

"I know." She whispered. Her eyes drifted to the gun that was sitting on his desk, and stood up and walked over to pick it up.

"Tim... you know how you said bad people go away? How sinners need to be punished?"

He nodded, and she slowly nodded too.

She sighed. "My mom's a sinner right?"

Inwardly he began smirking. "Of course. She made **you **_**cry**_... that's the biggest sin of all."

She bit her lip and nodded, but then put the gun down.

"Tim... I don't think now is the right time... but..."

She looked him straight in the eye.

"When it's time for her to go away, I want it to be **me** to bid her farewell."

* * *

**2008:**

"Reports have stated that numerous bodies have been found dead, with bullets buried everywhere in their bodies. The killer is yet to be found, but--"

"The newly found bullet-ridden dead bodies relate to the bodies that have been found years before this one. It seems the killer, seeing his pattern is the same, a bullet in each arm, leg, etc., is back again to create a massacre for all of us--"

"I say we call him Trigger-Happy, after all, he does seem to have a fascination with bullets--"

_Isn't anything else on? _

The bored girl flicked through the channels, not caring for the dead amount of bodies that were found.

_Sinners. All of them. _

_And if they're sinners, they don't deserve pity. _

A knock on the door was what made her finally stop changing channels every five seconds. She got up, stretched, and made her way to the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw three policemen and her parents.

"... What's going on?" She asked, her instincts telling her to run.

"Sam..." Her mother started, glancing from her to the police. "These officers have some questions for you."

"What questions?"

_They've found Tim. _

_After all these years, have they really been able to suspect it was him? _

_No… he hasn't been caught for 15 years. How are they going to catch him now?_

"Samantha Simpson, may we come in?"

_No. You can all jump out a window and die._

"... Sure." She said, hesitating before she did so. They all piled in, and Sam was really hoping that they did something bad so she could get rid of them.

"What is it?" She asked when they finally sat down.

"As you know, there are many dead people who have been killed by someone people call "Trigger Happy"... and as we investigated, we found out that the dead people all have relationships with you." She said nothing and simply raised an eyebrow, putting her hands inside her pockets and started to text Tim.

The officer laid down pictures of people on her table, with little short notes next to all of them.

He pointed to one picture. "Melissa Jones, your ninth grade teacher who you believed had a grudge against you, according to some of our sources."

_Alex... Clover... _She thought angrily.

He pointed to another picture. "Derek Walter, your high school boyfriend who cheated on you with two girls."

Another picture. "Mandy Harrison, the girl who caused you and your friends a lot of trouble."

"What's your point?" She said, getting bored.

The officer sighed. "My **point** is that every one of the deaths has some connection to **you**. You are under suspicion of being Trigger-Happy."

"That's enough officers."

Gabby screamed as three bullets pierced the air, burying themselves in the bodies of the three officers who suspected Sam.

Gabby turned around, eyes widened in shock. "You? **You're** the killer?"

Tim shrugged, walking up behind Sam.

"Get away from her!"

"Shut. Up." He said angrily, glaring at her parents. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder, bringing her closer to him, and then pointed the gun at her parents.

"I'm terribly **sorry** Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, but you are both **sinners **for what you did to Sam... and sinners must be **punished**."

"Stop it! Here we thought we could trust you--" Her dad started, but Tim pointed the gun towards her dad.

"You can trust me. I've done nothing to hurt Sam, I've only protected her again and again."

"No!" Her mother shouted angrily, a glare on her face. "Sam, get away from him!"

She glared at her parents, her eyes narrowed. "Why should I listen to anything you say? You were never there for me! You never helped me with my problems!" She pointed to Scam behind her. "He was there! HIM! Not YOU! So why _shouldn't _I listen to anyone he says? Why is the only person, who ever cared for me, wrong? Why him? Why not you?"

"Sam!" She said, outraged. "He's a **killer**!"

"So?" Her parent's eyes widened when Sam took the gun out of Tim's hands and pointed it at her parents. "What's wrong with this?" Pulling the trigger, she shot her own dad, the one who was never there for her. "I see **nothing **_**wrong**_ with it!"

"SAM!" Tears fell from Gabby's eyes but Sam didn't care. She smirked again, leaning back into Tim's embrace where he held her by her arms.

She voiced out the words Tim taught her 13 years ago.

"There are a lot of _bad_ people in this world **mommy**... and they don't deserve to live in this world... What's the point of living if they're going to be bad?"

"Sam, please, don't do this--"

"It's not a sin to kill those who need to be punished, _mommy_."

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

**WOW! Ok! I had SOOO Much fun writing this! This ended up being 12 pages. :D WHOO. **

**4249 words. (Not including AN's)**

**Yes. Scam is horrible. Yet we love him anyway! :D**

**To those of you who had the patience to read all of this, THANK YOU FOR READING ALL OF IT! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review! (Really, a review would be nice). I worked really hard on this. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
